


Desire of universe

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gems, M/M, Merchant of Death, Mistress Death - Freeform, Oneshot, Tony Stark is the Soul Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: They all had their own desire. In the end, they all got what they wanted.





	Desire of universe

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language so I'm sorry about mistakes.

For a long time, maybe since he was born, there was something _wrong_ with Tony. He always felt that his life was an incomplete puzzle, missing some parts of it. He felt lost, too, like he didn’t belong to here but somewhere else.

That was odd, really. Inside Tony always had the urge to figuring out where is that and what is the thing he lacks.

He thought it was Pepper. But then he was still feeling lost and incomplete when he was with her, though Tony loved her so much. Now they were still friends, even family, but it wasn’t her. It was _not_ like that. The urge was still there.

But now he had to put it aside. His biggest fear just showed up, threatening to destroy his planet, his home. Tony couldn't let that happen.

And then he met Thanos. Oh  _God._

Something felt like electricity flowing through his veins, making his heartbeat speed up and freeze at the same time. Something inside Tony, not his head but his soul, screamed out an acknowledgment.

It was the place he belongs to. The feeling of being complete.

He realized he had felt a spark of it before. When he saw the Tesseract, when he faced the Scepter, when he met Strange. But his dangerous condition always was a distraction to realizing it.

But now Thanos with the Gauntlet was in front of him, Tony knew.

 

They chose Thanos. Not that they wanted to be owned or something, no, they had their own purpose.

They wanted to reunite.

The Infinity Stones had been being separated for so long. It felt like being lost and forgotten and even weaken through the time. They didn’t want to feel like that anymore.

They knew that Thanos, one of the most powerful beings of the universe, was strong enough to collect and use them. Therefore, they could be together and stronger than ever.

They didn’t mind, though. After all, what was their existence for if they were not be used? And they _knew_ that the last part of them is bonding to Thanos as well.

 

Death wasn’t impressed with what Thanos had done to courting her and his doing of tipping the balance just made it worse. But she knew how to maintain her job and apparently she did it well.

By giving her favorite Merchant an Infinity stone as turning it into his soul, Death made sure his destiny would cross with Thanos’s in time when the mad Titan came to collect the stone.

If there was the Destroyer of worlds, there would be the saving key of the universe. After all, she had to keep the balance, right?

 

He didn’t realize it at first. But when Thanos finally looked at the amber shiny eyes of the one they called Iron Man, he knew this is what he was looking for and he was pleased with it.

His Gauntlet just lacked one thing. The last part of what he wanted. The precious one.

“ _Mine_.” He said.

Iron Man just stood there, suit melted and retreated back to the arc on his chest, showing his vulnerable body as many shouting were crying out around him with frightening and _are -  you – crazy_ tone.

Thanos reached out to him, the Infinity stones were brighten up cheerfully at the reunite and Tony leaned on desperately.

“Leave Earth.” He replied. "I'll be all _yours_."

_All desire achieved._

 

 


End file.
